


Finding a Place to Call Home

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus, Alpha scent has major affects on Omegas, Alpha!Markus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hospital Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Simon, Omega Verse, Omega!Simon, Omegaverse, Simon's heart skips too many beats, Stratford Tower, but Simon is a god damned trooper, consensually, he's in love, high stress situations, leaving simon behind or not, markus handles them sub par at best, markus is just more low key in love, more like they both know it's coming, rated M because i don't want any trouble, romantic intentions, servant omega roles, simon and markus have a kind of emotional talk, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: After going on a risky mission, Markus secures the Alpha hormones, but, not everything after that goes so well.-A direct follow up to "A Renegade, and His People".





	Finding a Place to Call Home

The mission had taken everything out of Markus, Simon had almost slipped right off of the roof, and Josh had nearly set off an alarm, alerting every guard in a mile radius. Suffice to say, he was worn out, but at least he'd finally secured the Alpha hormones for himself. They may have almost died getting there, but leaving with two trucks of heat and scent suppressants, and more, gave Markus confidence.

~

The next week was a nightmare and a half, Markus had never felt so helpless, and in pain. Josh was designated to Markus' side, keeping him healthy while completely out of it. However, the best moments were when Josh traded off with another Alpha. The middle period was when Simon would enter, mask and all, and briefly clean, fluff pillows, shuffle out sweaty blankets, among other things, and he would softly smile with his eyes, and give Markus a gently pat on his hand.

As the week neared an end, Markus was at a low, and he didn't have the mental state to deal with Josh. The Alpha would roll his eyes when Markus did just about anything, whether it be asking for a drink, or he had dropped a pencil, it made him feel shitty. Josh wasn't even his first pick, but apparently North knew better than him. The day dragged on far too long, and finally his savior arrived, poking his blond head in, softly smiling. "Hello, Markus, need anything?" Josh slipped through the door behind Simon, leaving to go get the other Alpha.

"God, Simon. I need some pain meds and water, today has been the worst." Markus laid his head up, glancing at his monitor.

"Well, you're doing great, you can start on Alpha medicine now. Exciting." Simon's face was neutral, and Markus was worried as Simon checked with the hormone level chart, and it clicked. At this point, he couldn't reverse it. He was just about completely Alpha now. "I'll call for some." Simon added, and readjusted his mask, "I'll have to go, be back, okay." The omega gently patted his arm, and left Markus' room in complete silence, just the beeping of his heart beat, or whatever else they tracked with that machine, keeping him company.

The other Alpha entered a few minutes later, with the pain meds and glass, informing Markus that Simon had to take the rest of the day off.

~~~

The following days, Markus was back on his feet, and felt back to normal. Simon was still the attentive omega he'd always been, but now, he was much shorter. The little Omega's head was now at Markus' chin, finally making Markus the scary overarching Alpha silhouette he'd always wanted beside him when he'd been an Omega. Otherwise, Simon was relatively the same, until Markus helped him move in. 

The love one Omega can feel is overwhelming, beautiful, and suffocating, and that's what Markus had felt for Simon, like his world would surely end if Simon ever did. It had felt like it died after the transition, but the love for Simon still lingered under his skin. But that's not how the Omega felt. 

"Hey, uhh, Markus."

The Alpha's ears perked up at his name, "Yes?"

Simon had just come from the shower, and his dripping hair was mildly distracting. "I, uhh," Markus noticed that Simon rubbed the towel absent mindedly against his hair, "I..." The Alpha swore he could see the gears turning in the Omega's head, "I'd... I'd really like to spend...." Markus waited, blinking, "... my life..... with you."

Markus burned with that seemingly insatiable feeling, he felt like too many things were happening at once, and surely that's how Simon felt as well. "I would, too." He responded simply, and a dumb look appeared on his face, one that Simon recognized, and his once tense body relaxed for.

"Thank God." Simon exhaled, grinning.

~

Simon soon slept in the same bed as Markus, their scents lingering, and no longer did Markus have nightmares about Leo, instead much calmer dreams of the domestic life that he wished for. A life with Simon, and pups that sported soft brunette or blond hair, mixed skin, and Simon's stupid baseball cap. Well, that was the norm of his dreams, until...

~~~

"Fuck! Simon!" Markus was stressed out, the guns were too loud, and the bullets whizzed past his head as he looked at his Omega, trying to time his sprint, but, it didn't seem like the fire was willing to let up.

He booked it to the small Omega who cried out in pain, the scent blockers doing nothing. Markus could barely stand the overwhelming scent being in the same room, let alone right beside it. He took Simon's left side, willing any bullets to hit him, as he did his best to keep Simon up. 

Once up the stairs, North frantically locked the door, hoping to hold off the soldiers for a moment. Meanwhile, Simon's breathing was ragged, and Markus whined, hovering over the pained Omega. "Ok, ok, Simon, stay with us, we'll work this out-" Simon gripped Markus by the back of the head, and pulled him into a hurried kiss.

"Let's shoot him. We can't have the soldiers get a hold of him. We'd loose everything." North complained, Markus ignored it, and gave Simon a soft kiss on the forehead, covering the Omega's ears to help him calm down.

"We can't." Josh began.

"Are you suggesting we leave him? For an interrogation? He'll cave immediately, you know Simon." North hissed in return.

"Well, let Markus decide. That's his mate." Josh interjected, and North huffed, and soon the gun was in Markus' hands.

The Alpha didn't stand, flipping the gun in his hands, looking it over, and then glancing at Simon. "Please, Markus, I want to see you again. Please." Markus' had no other thoughts, and handed the gun over to Simon.

"Ok, do whatever you have to." Markus said, giving Simon a gentle, hopeful kiss, before standing, and grabbing his parachute.

~~~


End file.
